Zutto Kimi no Soba de
by le-lavi49
Summary: “Yuu, you don’t have to punch me like this aren’t you?”... Kanda asked, “Yuu? Who is Yuu!”...“Huh?” Allen shocked... Suddenly Kanda was quiet and then he began to ask, “And… who am I?…”... LaviYuu ahead... RnR... :D


**Zutto Kimi no Soba de**

**By: Riku**

**Pairing: Lavi X Yuu**

**Disclaimer: I don't own –man, all the copyrights belong to Katsura Hoshino-sensei. I just own the plot…**

**Warning: Yaoi's scene. My damn sucks grammar (*sigh*), and maybe a little OOC-ness. **

**A/N: Zutto kimi no soba de means, I'll be always by your side. Hahhh, imagine that Lavi said that everyday to you, God, what else that will make a girl like me fly to the seventh heaven? Whoops, it's not a straight fic, my only straight fic for now is just the 'heavenly dream series' (it's some -guys x Reader… check it out). It is a yaoi! So… he will say it to Kanda!! Yep, yep, enjoy!!**

The redhead was rushing from the Bookman's Library to the infirmary, he ran all over the hall and corridor to get in there. He was very worried when his master, Bookman, told him that one of his friends was badly injured.

He threw the book that he had been read to the floor and stood up, after that he ran like he was being pursued by something to the infirmary.

"Lavi!" Lenalee called the redhead.

Lavi was panting heavily when he arrived in front of the infirmary, he inhaled some air and responded Lenalee's call, "Lenalee, what's wrong with Yuu? Is he injured?"

"Calm down Lavi, Kanda's condition is not that bad." Lenalee said to Lavi.

Lavi flustered, "Huh?"

Allen continued, "He was just fainted because of fatigue. Right?"

Lenalee agreed, "Allen's right. He was just fainted, you don't need to worry."

Lavi shocked and he complained, "What?! Geezz, I'm running all the way here like a sicko."

Lenalee began to talk, "I know that you must be very worried about Kanda, he is your lover though."

"It's called love…" Allen continued, he giggled.

Lavi blushed, his pouted face was like a children, "St-stop embarrassing me, Allen, Lenalee."

Lenalee sighed and smiled, then she led Lavi to went into the infirmary, "Well, let's go in. you want to see him right? He is still unconscious though."

"It's okay, at least I want to see his face." Lavi smiled.

Then they went in and the door was being closed slowly by Allen, he tried to not disturb Kanda.

The redhead saw Kanda that was sleeping on the bed, Kanda's face was pale, while it made him become more pretty with his dark-colored hair hanged loosely.

Lavi approached Kanda and sat beside the bed, he touched Kanda's hand and held it.

"Yuu… I'm very happy to see that you are okay…" Lavi whispered, he stared at Kanda's cute sleeping face.

"Unnggg…" Kanda suddenly whimpered.

"Yuu?" Lavi called, he was very happy to see that Kanda will open his eyes.

And Kanda was really opened his eyes, then he sat up on the bed slowly. He was still weak of course. Then suddenly he looked around with a flustered expression like questioning where he was now.

"Where…am I?…" Kanda murmured huskily. The Japanese rubbed his head that seemed hurt.

"Yuu! You are awake! I'm very relieved…" Lavi jumped out happily.

The redhead was very happy, very happy that he hugged Kanda tightly, but being punched by Kanda itself.

Lavi whimpering while rubbing his forehead and said, "Yuu, you don't have to punch me like this aren't you?"

Kanda asked, "Yuu? Who is Yuu?!"

"Huh?" Allen shocked.

Kanda asked again, "Hey, where am I?!"

Lenalee gasped and touched her mouth with her hands, "Oh my…"

Suddenly Kanda was quiet and then he began to ask, "And… who am I?…"

Lavi was very shocked that he couldn't say anything, he became white, his eyes widened and became round, and his jaw was dropped to the floor.

X

Kanda yelled, "Oi, don't just stand there! You must tell me who am I!!"

"You don't even remember your name?" Allen asked politely.

Kanda replied with a flat tone and he glared at the white boy, "I don't remember anything."

Allen explained, "Well, your name is Kanda Yuu, your job is an exorcist, and you're a male."

Kanda said, "I've already know that I am a male, idiot."

"What!!? Bakanda! Even if you are in an amnesia condition, you are still a jerk like usual." Allen was being pissed off by Kanda unchanged personality.

"Allen, calm down. Okay?" Lenalee tried to comfort Allen.

Allen nodded, "O-okay *sob*."

Then the Chinese girl tried to explain things again to Kanda, "Kanda, my name is Lenalee, this is Allen, and the redhead from before was Lavi."

Kanda responded, "Lavi, huh?"

"Do you remember something about him?" Lenalee asked him while smiling.

Kanda closed his eyes and opened it again after finished his words, "No, it just, I'm feeling weird."

Lenalee being curious, "Why?"

Kanda replied, "To me, all of you are just a bunch of stranger. But for that pervert case, I feel something different about him."

"It's not weird, Lavi is your…mmmhh!" Allen mouth was being shut by Lenalee to prevent him to say some words.

"Ssst!! Umm, hahaha, Lavi is your best friend. Haha, ha." Lenalee laughed hesitantly.

Kanda glared, "You are suspicious."

"Me? I'm not. Haha…hahaha." The Chinese continued to laugh hesitantly.

Kanda muttered, "Che!"

Lenalee began, "Kanda, are you hungry?"

Kanda replied, "Yeah, a little."

"Then let's eat, come!"

"Eat what?"

"The one that you usually eat."

Kanda carved a questioning expression on his face, Lenalee pulled him all the way to the cafeteria.

Jerry was very enthusiast like usual, he asked Lenalee, "Now, now, what do you want to eat, Lenalee-chan?"

Lenalee thought for a while and the she said, "Hmm, Szechwan fried rice."

"Then, what abut you Allen-kun?" Jerry asked again.

"10 portions of steamed bun! 3 plates of fried noodles, 5 portion of beefsteak, 2 portions of fried udon, 15 pieces of cheese hamburger, and blah blah blah…" Allen went on with his order.

Jerry laughed, "Hohoho, as usual, you eat a lot aren't you?"

"Because I'm very hungry." Allen laughed cheerfully.

The Indian asked cheerfully, "Then, for Kanda, it's the usual right?"

Kanda replied with a flat tone, "I just want to eat soba."

Jerry flustered, he said again, "Yeah, that's the usual right?"

Kanda asked back, "I usually eat that?"

Jerry nodded, "Yeah, why?"

"Umm, Je-Jerry, please cook it now, I'm starving already. And I'll be waiting at there." Lenalee pointed at the empty table and pulled Kanda to there.

They sat on the chair. Then not made the starving exorcists waiting too long, Lenalee and Allen took their foods and placed it on the table.

Allen began to eat while asking Lenalee, "Lenalee, why do you shut my mouth earlier?"

"Because Kanda will explode if we told him, and it is Lavi's matter." Lenalee whispered to Allen.

Allen nodded, "I see…" he swallowed his food with his big mouth.

Kanda suddenly began, "Oi, where is that redhead?"

Allen replied, "Lavi is in the Bookman's Library, he said that he have a job there."

Kanda asked again, "Bookman?"

Lenalee continued, "The one who record the ancient or the incident that was happening in the world."

Kanda didn't answer, he was quiet. The Japanese ate his soba properly.

Lenalee stared at him and said, "Kanda, don't push yourself."

"I'm not. Hey, do I live here?" Kanda glared and then he asked.

Lenalee said, "Yes, you are. And you even has a room here, I'll show you the way later."

The Japanese replied, "I want to go back to my room now."

"I'm finished my meal already, so I'll show him the way now." Said Allen.

"Ah, that'll help, I don't have any skill to finish my food as fast as you can though. Anyway, thanks Allen-kun." Lenalee waved her hand to Allen.

Allen smiled, "Your welcome, Lenalee. I'm going now, bye."

X

Allen said, "Kanda, this is your room."

Kanda quiet, he didn't respond at all. He stared at his room.

Allen began to had a cold sweat, he said, "Now, go in. maybe you can remember something."

Kanda suddenly asked, "… Why do you want me to remember thing that badly?"

"Err, no…" Allen shook his head.

"Is my memories that important?"

"No, it's just… someone will sad, so I…"

"Someone will sad? Who?"

"Uhh, I'm not supposed to say this to you…"

"Spit it out."

"Ehh, no, I don't want to. I'm going." Allen started to walk away.

But Kanda grabbed his shoulder and pulled him, "Stop… Tell me."

Allen had no other choice but to tell Kanda the truth, "I-it's… Lavi."

Kanda asking to make sure, "The one that left before? The redhead one?"

"Yeah, that's Lavi."

"Tell me the reason why he will be sad if I lose my memory, and what is my relationship to him."

Allen began to explain, "A-actually, umm… he is your lover. When he heard that you badly injured, he ran like a sicko to the infirmary just to check on you. He was very worried… but when you wake up you said that you don't remember him, it was…hurt."

Suddenly Kanda was being pissed off by something, "Che!! Where is that baka usagi usually hang?!"

"I-in the Bookman's Library, umm… Kanda?"

"What?! If you have time, tell me the way to get there!"

"Did you just said, baka usagi?"

"Yeah, why?!"

"You usually called him with that nick, so… I think that you remember something a little."

Kanda yelled, "I don't even remember anything! Che!"

"Then try to remember, if you can't remember about anything else then it can't be helped. But… please, remember about Lavi, even just a little. I'm sure that he is very sad now, even if he is smiling in the front, I know that he is very sad. So…"

Kanda cut off, "I'll try, but don't hope too much."

"Really?"

"Yeah, tell me the way to the Bookman's Library, moyashi. Now."

"Call me by my name and I'll tell you… Huh? Y-you… call me…moyashi?!"

"Yeah, it because that you are like a bean sprout. Don't talk too much and just tell me the way now!"

"Heh, bossy like usual." Allen murmured to himself.

Kanda asked, "What do you say?!"

"No, nothing. Let's go, bakanda."

"I wonder why a bean sprout has legs to walk, it can talk too."

"It because that you're a bakanda."

"And I wonder if this is a bean sprout season already."

"Shut up bakanda!!"

And they were calling each other like that until they arrived to the Bookman's Library.

The redhead's face was very serious, he was reading a book in the floor like a usual.

"Hmm, Panda-Jiji said that Yuu had amnesia because of the side effect from his tattoo… he is using to much power…" said Lavi, murmuring to himself.

Suddenly, he heard a loud noise from outside the library. He ignored it for the first time, but being very short-tempered for the twice as the loud noise became louder.

He stood up from the floor and walked to the door, he opened it and he saw Allen was fighting with Kanda. They were declaring a cold war by glaring to each other.

Lavi was very shocked to see what happen, he quieted for a while and then he walked when he regained his calm. The green-eyed teen approached both of the childish teen and stood between them.

Lavi tried to calm both of them, "Now, now, stop it. Lenalee will mad if she sees both of you like this."

Allen pouted, "But Lavi, he's becoming more annoying than before!"

Kanda glared to Lavi and yelled, "Che!! What do you want to do baka usagi?!"

"See? I thought that he was better like before." Allen said.

Kanda said with a flat tone, "I don't know what I like was before, moyashi."

"Baka bakanda!"

"Moyashi!"

"Stop it! Or I'll tell Lenalee about this…" Lavi said.

Allen said, "Uhh, I understand…"

Lavi smiled, "Good."

"Nee, Lavi. Why don't you help this bakanda to regain his memory? I'm sure that you know some way to help him." Allen begged.

Kanda closed his eyes, "I don't need any help, I'll regain my memory myself."

"Show off." Allen said.

Kanda said back, "I'm not."

Lavi sighed, "Hahh, stop it. Okay, I'll help. Yuu-chan, come with me please."

Kanda asked, "What do you want?!"

"I'll help you, come on. Hurry."

The Japanese had no other choice, "Che! Okay…"

Allen said to Lavi, "Then I'll be going back, call me if you need a hand, kay?"

Lavi smiled, "Okay, thanks moyashi-chan."

Allen showed his tongue, "Meanie Lavi…"

Lavi laughed and then waved his hand to Allen, "Hmm, bye!"

Allen waved his hand too, "Bye!"

Then Lavi grabbed Kanda's arm and pulled him all the way to the Bookman's Library, he told Kanda to sit on the floor and he sat down in front of Kanda.

Kanda began, "So, how do you gonna do it?"

Lavi replied with a smile, "That Panda-jiji said that we could do it slowly, by trying to remember your past. He said that some photo will help, did you go to your room before?"

Kanda said straightly, "No, I want to meet you, so I come here first."

"Whoaa, Yuu-chan… do you have a fever?" Lavi shocked.

"I'm not."

Lavi asked Kanda, he grinned, "So, what's up? It's very rare to see you visiting me like this."

"I heard from that moyashi that you were very sad."

"Huh?"

"He said that you were very sad because I lost my memory, including you."

Lavi looked down, "It's true, though. But it can't be helped right? Since it was just a coincidence that you lost your memories."

Kanda said, "But I have a strange feeling if I am with you."

"What is that strange feeling then?"

"It's like that you are not a stranger for me, I feel close to you somehow."

Lavi asked, "Then, how about Allen? Lenalee?"

"I think that they are a stranger for me, I don't feel anything. But, to you, it's like that I am very close to you back then. Is it right?"

"Yeah, I think that we are pretty close."

"How far?"

"Hmm, veeeerrryyyy far."

"Like a best friend?"

"Nope, more than that."

"Family?"

Lavi said with a teasing tone, "Not that too~."

Kanda started to become pissed off, "Then what?!"

"Lover."

Kanda shocked, "What?!"

"Yeah, we are a lover. Shock?"

"To think that I have such a close relation with someone like you, it IS very surprising."

"But, you don't have to accept it. You are still confused with your own condition, so, I'll not burden you with all of that lover's crap."

"Hey, baka usagi."

Lavi responded, "Hmm?"

Kanda began to ask, "Did I always calling you with 'baka usagi' back then?"

Lavi smiled gently, "You did and the way that you called me with that nick back then is very cute."

"I hate you." Kanda looked away.

"Why? Did I say anything wrong?"

Kanda replied, "Because it seemed that you are carving a fake smile on your face, just pretending to be a cheerful person. But you was hurt deep inside your heart."

Lavi asked again, "Why did you say like that, Yuu-chan?"

"Your voice tone, it's shaking. But you covered it with a smile on your face."

"As I expected." Lavi grinned at Kanda.

"What do you mean?"

Lavi continued, "That Yuu is 'Yuu'. You are not changing a bit, short tempered like usual, having a sharp tongue like usual, and the way you show your attention to people. Even if there is one thing that change a bit, though."

"I don't remember what I like was before so I'm just being myself. And… about something about me that change, what is that?! Tell me…" Kanda gave Lavi a cold glare from his eyes.

Lavi whimpered, "Ngg, you don't have to glare to me like that, Yuu."

"Quick, tell me."

"You didn't mad when I call you with your first name, Yuu-chan."

"Huh?!!!" Kanda glared to Lavi again. He began to hold his Mugen.

Lavi lifted his hand into a surrender position, "S-slow down Yuu."

"Then stop calling me with my first name!!"

"But, Yuu-chan. It is the easiest way to call you. Hmm, don't worry, Yuu…"

"Don't worry for what?!"

Lavi smiled, "For unable to regain your memories. Because I'll be always by your side Yuu, I'll protect you. You, the one and will always be my only one."

"Stop saying about that crap…"

"I can see your face, Yuu. It's blushing~…" Lavi teased Kanda.

Kanda denied Lavi, "It's not!!"

Lavi laughed, "Hahaha, it's okay. Umm, why don't you go back to your room? I'm sure that you are very tired, go get some rest."

"Che! I'm going back then." Kanda stood up and started to walk.

Lavi suddenly called, "Yuu~!"

Kanda looked back, "What else?!"

"Remember, I'll be always by your side. Don't push yourself to remember everything, just do it slowly, step by step."

"I know! Che!"

"He is an egoist like usual, hmm." Lavi chuckled as he saw that Japanese was already gone.

Just before Kanda gone, he slammed the door. Kanda left with a blush on his face.

"Hhh, I guess it'll be a long way to help Yuu to regain his memories back…"

-Meanwhile-

Once again, Kanda slammed a door. This time, it was his room's door.

He sighed and he sat down on his bed, laying down his back to the comfortable bed and tried to relaxed his body and mind a bit.

Then after relaxing a bit, he approached his desk and opened the shelves one by one. He found his own diary's book, then remembered about the lotus flower that he saw when he was relaxing his body.

The Japanese stood up again, left his diary's book on the bed. He approached the lotus flower and he stared at it, lost his interest, he went back and laid down his body again on the bed.

He leaned his body on the bed and took the best and the most comfortable reading style, Kanda started to grab his diary's book and opened it starting from the first page.

"The Lotus flower… tattoo…" Kanda muttered.

Then he unbuttoned his white-colored garment and stared at his tattoo that can be seen at his left chest. Then he buttoned his garment again and stared at the flower, after that he started to read again.

He muttered again, "That lotus is my source of life… my lifetime depends on that flower…"

Kanda started to turn the next page, he read his own diary for all day long and he fell asleep because of his fatigue.

The Japanese woke up in his worst condition, he had a black mark below his eyes and his head was very dizzy. It was because he read his diary for all day long until midnight and he tried to remember all the things, but it seemed that he failed to remember it.

Not just that, he gave all the people a death glare that was scarier than before when he passed the corridor. With Mugen on his hand, he was like a walking butcher knife.

"Morning Kanda." Lenalee greeted Kanda with a smile while tapping Kanda's shoulders.

Kanda ignored Lenalee, he kept walking to the cafeteria.

The Chinese girl called him again, "Kanda! At least answer me. Huh?!"

Lenalee was very shocked to see the dark mark below Kanda's eyes, she continued, "Y-your eyes!! Did something happen to you, Kanda?"

"None of your business." Said Kanda with a flat tone and then he kept walking.

"U-um.. Nii-san is calling for you in his office. Do you know the way?"

Kanda stared at Lenalee and then he began, "…Show me the way, and make it quick."

"Follow me then."

Then they went to Komui's office, knocking the door and went in after they heard Komui's voice, gave a permission to go in.

"Lenalee~!!!!! You've came!!!" Komui greeted Lenalee.

"Nii-san, please quiet…" Lenalee whispered to her brother and pointed at Kanda.

Komui seemed to understand and nodded, "I don't know why but I think I should quiet."

He continued, "Kanda-kun, I know that you have amnesia right now, but I must give you a mission. And maybe your memories can be recovered because of the mission. So…"

Kanda closed his eyes and then opened it again, "I know, just say the mission. I'll try to do my job."

"Komui! What's up today?" Said Lavi that just entered the room.

Komui pulled down the map and pointed the area, "Both of you will go to this place in Scotland. Our finders found an innocence presence there."

Lavi lifted his hand to his head, "Understood~! Umm, Yuu? What's wrong with you today?"

Kanda yelled, "Shut up!"

Lavi shocked and he stood back, "Whoaa, you are very fierce today, Yuu."

Kanda replied, "I'm just being myself…"

Lavi laughed and he walked, "Hahaha, let's go!"

Kanda sighed, "Hahh…"

Lavi walked out from the room and Kanda followed him from behind. Lavi suddenly lifted his hand and yawned.

Unfortunately, Kanda was being hit by Lavi's hand. The Japanese lost his balance plus his dizziness made him became more unbalanced, then he fell and his head hit the door behind him.

Kanda became faint and he was unconscious. Lenalee and Komui came out and they saw Kanda was faint. Lavi knelt down and calling Kanda.

"Lavi-kun, what's wrong with Kanda-kun?" asked Komui, full of curiosity.

"My hand hit him just when I lifted it and he suddenly fell, hard." A cold-sweat mark appeared on Lavi's head.

Komui replied, "Aww, you should be careful next time, Lavi-kun."

"Nii-san! This is not the time to chat!" Lenalee yelled, she was very worried.

Lavi realized that he was doing an unnecessary chat and he said, "Huh! Oh, yeah. We must bring him to the infirmary!"

Lenalee said again, "Then hurry! Nii-san, help Lavi to carry Kanda!"

"Heee!? Why me?" Komui pointed at himself, carved a pouting expression on his face.

Lenalee glared at her brother, "Nii-san…"

"Okay…" without anymore objection, Komui nodded and started to help Lavi to carry Kanda to the infirmary.

X

Lavi said while sat on the chair beside Kanda's bed, "I failed again…"

Komui tried to comfort Lavi, "Lavi-kun, don't be so down like that."

Lenalee agreed with her brother, "Nii-san is right, it's not your fault too."

"Yeah, but…" Lavi looked down.

"La…vi…" Kanda suddenly murmured, he had already waked up.

The redhead looked up and looked at Kanda, "Huh? Yuu? What's wrong, Yuu? Are you okay?"

Kanda called, "Baka usagi…"

"I'm here, Yuu." Lavi hold Kanda's hand.

Kanda got up and sat up on the bed, "Thanks to you and your damn hand…"

Lavi flustered, "S-sorry, I guess?"

The Japanese glared at Lavi, "I managed to regain my memories back…"

Lavi smiled, "That's great!! But, why do you seem to don't like it?"

Kanda yelled, "Because you make me angry, baka usagi!!! Innocence, active!"

"Yuu, don't tell me… you are not serious are you, Yuu?" Lavi stood back.

"Heh, Mugen! Kaichuu Ichigen!" Kanda activated his innocence.

Lavi screamed, "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

X

Lenalee began, "Umm, nii-san?"

Komui responded, "Yes, Lenalee-chan?"

"I don't understand a bit…" Said Lenalee while seeing Lavi was being beaten by Kanda.

Komui asked, "About what, Lenalee-chan?"

"How can Kanda suddenly regain his memory back?"

Komui explained, "I think it was because his head was very dizzy before and after that his head was suddenly hit the floor."

"So, it was just a coincidence that Kanda's memories are back?"

"Yesss, Lenalee-chan! You are very smart aren't you?" Komui smiled cheerfully.

"Then, Lavi is death…" Lenalee became pale.

Komui nodded, "I agree, surely death…"

"Hahhh…" both of them ended up sighing.

-THE END-

**A/N: Owari da! Hahh, finally, I'm very grateful that I managed to finish this fic. I'm very busy with my school, much homework, test, and many more. Yeah, I'm just hoping that I'm not late to write my other story again.**

**Like it??**

**Or hate it??**

**RnR?? [963Q]**


End file.
